<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Online by Mystic_Gardinz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073686">Online</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Gardinz/pseuds/Mystic_Gardinz'>Mystic_Gardinz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5up - Freeform, Floris | Fundy - Freeform, Minor Floris | Fundy/5up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Gardinz/pseuds/Mystic_Gardinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new boy in 5up's class makes online learning a little more bearable.</p><p> </p><p>Basically a vent fic I wrote while I was bored (don't worry there isn't any heavy angst).<br/>You can read this platonically, but when making the story I intended for them to eventually fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; 5up, Floris | Fundy/5up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Online</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if this fic is written weirdly or there are typos. I haven't been writing too much recently because of school. Also sorry for the shitty title lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>School was tiring. At least 5up thought it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sure someone else in the world agreed with him. It was also stressful. Even though he was doing fairly well in school, having all A’s and B’s, he was beginning to get bored of it all. Bored of missing assignments, the terrible headaches, the lack of sleep, the aching feeling that spread on his back and neck. The list continues on as well. He used to like school, but well, now everything is different. He doesn’t have any friends at his new school due to everything being online for the first semester there. It’s sad to think that he doesn’t even know what the school’s campus even looks like. Thinking about it makes him tired. He feels like he should sleep forever, but he has a paper due on Friday, and half of a math packet he needs to relearn the material for. It’s a struggle but at least next week he will have the whole week off once the grading period is over. He’s not sure how he’ll get through the next semester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5up was able to turn in his assignments. He got a good enough grade on his half-assed paper where his parents would be neither disappointed nor proud of him for it. He really only had to finish half of his math packet to get an A, but he needed to finish the packet to really learn the lesson his teacher didn’t teach him properly. Nowadays teachers don’t even teach. Why is that? In math class all he has to do is read the prefilled vocabulary terms and figure the rest out from there. If he even dared to ask the teacher they would say, “This is already in your notes” or “This is why people need to come to office hours!” Why did he even need to learn advanced trig functions? He never wants a job having to do with triangle angles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had one week to do whatever he wanted and he spent most of it lying in bed. Even if he had slept everyday he had on break he wouldn’t be able to compensate for the amount of hours he had already lost. He didn’t have as many headaches which was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blissful break from school came to a halt on the following monday. His first few classes were normal. He had a Health class that was mandatory for graduating high school. It was also the only class he was glad to have online. He usually logged into that class and walked away until it had ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He then had art class. Art class was fun sometimes, but most of the lessons were lacking. The teacher would often get side tracked or talk about how “amazing” art club was. He usually doodled in his sketchbook the whole time or worked on assignments for other classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his short lunch break 5up had English. Usually English is just boring unless there is an interesting lecture (which only happens every other month).  As 5up scrolled idly through his phone he caught whim that there was a new student joining their class. Since it is the second half of the school year people often end up getting moved to different classes or transferred to different school’s. The new student introduced himself as Fundy. It was a strange name in 5up’s opinion but who was he to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As class dragged on 5up found himself looking at his peers’ profile pictures and names in zoom. He found it entertaining in a way, being able to guess someone’s personality based on a photo. Sometimes he would almost smile when people would put their pronouns in their display name. When scanning the names he stumbled upon Fundy’s icon. His name read out “Fundy Soot (he/him)” and where his video should be, displayed a picture of a chibi fox. 5up wasn’t exactly captivated by the curriculum at hand so he decided to open the zoom chat. It was filled with the occasional question or “lol”, but 5up more interested in the private message option. In zoom, there is an option that can be turned on that allows participants to privately message anyone in the meeting. Since his zoom teacher didn’t bother to change the setting 5up was seriously considering sending a message to the new guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Would that be weird’ he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had already typed in “I like your profile pic. It’s cute :)” before he began over think and he didn’t even notice hitting enter until he received a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“thanks! urs it cute too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5up’s heart skipped a beat. No, not because he was in love or because he was shot by cupid’s arrow or some bullshit. His nervousness just finally caught up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he thinking! Why would he ever want to throw himself into a social situation!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m Fundy btw. It’s nice to meet u” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>5up’s worries seem to have faded as quickly as they came. Now that he thinks about it he hasn’t had much social interactions. Sure, he would occasionally talk to his parents but that barely counted and it only ever happened when necessary. His parents were very busy people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you, too. My name’s 5up”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The messages stopped for a few minutes and 5up wondered if he should continue the conversation, but lucky for him Fundy had just sent something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“soooooooo, do u guys ever get anything done in this class bc the teacher has been talking about Shakespear translations for like 20 mins”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we honestly don’t. You’re lucky that this is one of her shorter rants”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“lol”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a while 5up actually saw himself grinning in the reflection of his computer screen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably will keep this as a one shot since I doubt I will have motivation to continue the story (though if enough people bully  me about it I might continue it)</p><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>